HipuMai pair drabble
by AMEUMA
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek menggelitik member hypnosis mic yang tak jauh dari percintaan kalut antara member-membernya. Sudah pasti kalian akan mencium bau-bau pairing.
1. Indirect Kiss

HipuMai pair drabble by AMEUMA

"Indirect Kiss"

Hypnosis Mic © Evil Line (yang berada dibawah pengawasan langsung dari King Record), OTOMATE, Idea Factory

Warn : menjurus kearah per-homo-an, terdapat kata kasar yang berupa umpatan, pengennya SamaJyu (emang ini nama pairnya ya?), comedy, just for fun.

Pre : Jyuto tidak akan pernah lagi mengambil sembarang rokok milik Samatoki. Kecuali lelaki yakuza itu menawarinya.

Happy Reading!

::::::

Jyuto mumet, bukan 7 keliling lagi, mungkin sudah mencapai 3000 keliling.

Kerjaan di kepolisiannya sungguh membuat fisik, raga, maupun akalnya kerja rodi.

3 hari berkutik dengan kerjaan—dan permintaan _pemerintah_, membuat Jyuto tak sempat merogoh candunya (dalam artian rokok). Jyuto sungguh rindu pada kepulan yang dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

Bersyukurlah dia dapat ber_senggama _kembali bersama candunya lagi setelah melalui 3 hari yang panjang.

Ia pun merogoh sakunya, namun tak mendapatkan sebatang pun yang dia inginkan. Menghela nafas berat, ia pun berniat mengendarai mobilnya menuju _konbini _terdekat. Namun naas, seseorang menelponnya ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanpa basa basi Jyuto langsung bertanya setelah melihat nama Samatoki pada panggilan tersebut.

"Oi, Jyuto. Ke rumahku, kita akan membicarakan tentang _battle _selanjutnya."

Helaan nafas kembali, oleh Jyuto.

"Rio sedang menuju kemari, kau juga segera," lalu dimatikan.

Helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya, Jyuto pun sempat mengacak helaian rambutnya (yang tak teratur), menyimpan kembali ponselnya pada saku, dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Samatoki.

Tak perlu waktu lama menapaki kediaman Samatoki bagi Jyuto. Dia pasti datang lebih dulu, dibandingkan Rio (seperti kita tahu, Rio _jalan kaki _dari hutan menuju kediaman Samatoki).

Ia disapa oleh anggota yakuza yang berada di pintu gerbang.

"Dimana Samatoki?" tanya Jyuto pada anggota tersebut.

"Sedang bersama Nemu-nee, mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

Lalu Jyuto meninggalkan entitas tersebut dan duduk dibangku beranda Samatoki.

Ketika ia melihat pada meja tepat disebelah bangku yang ia duduki, terdapat bungkus rokok (yang tentunya sudah terbuka) dan sebuah pemantik. Ia pun berniat untuk _mencicipi _satu saja untuk menemani kesendiriannya di kala menunggu sang pemilik rumah.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan merah itu pun mengambil kotak rokok tersebut, mengecek isinya, dan _lucky_, ia mendapati batang terakhir didalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jyuto pun mengambil rokok tersebut, meletakkan ujung coklatnya diantara belahan bibir, mengambil pemantik lalu menyulutkan apinya pada ujung satunya.

Seketika Jyuto menghisap dalam nikotin dalam rokok tersebut, memenuhi mulutnya.

Dan disaat kenikmatan yang candu itu sedang ia resapi, Samatoki datang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, Samatoki. Aku minta rokokmu," ujar Jyuto ketika melihat sosok itu sudah dekat.

Melihat rokok terakhirnya sudah ada ditangan orang lain, mata Samatoki pun melotot hebat.

"JYUTO BRENGSEK, SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KAMU UNTUK MENGHISAP ROKOKKU!?" Samatoki nge_gas _sambil menggebrak meja disebelah Jyuto.

"Minta satu saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menghisap rokok," Jyuto membalas setelah menghisap kembali rokok itu.

"GOBLOK, TANYA DULU, SIALAN! ITU ROKOK TERAKHIRKU!"

"Iya nanti aku belikan sebagai gantinya, tak usah marah," Jyuto masih membalas dengan santai.

"TAPI. ITU. TADI. SUDAH. MASUK. MULUTKU," ujar Samatoki selanjutnya, perkata.

Jyuto otomatis tersedak asap nikotin yang biasa membuatnya candu. Ia pun terbatuk akibatnya.

"UHUK UHUK, GILA KAMU SAMATOKI! MASA ROKOK BEKAS KAMU SIMPAN LAGI DALAM KOTAK!" sekarang Jyuto ikut mengumpat.

"KAMU YANG GOBLOK, PIKIR, MASA AKU BERTEMU NEMU SAMBIL MEROKOK!" Samatoki tak mau kalah.

Ketika kedua rekannya sedang ribut, Rio pun datang dan menghampiri lelaki bermarga Iruma serta Aohitsugi tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang membuat kalian ribut?" tanya Rio—terakhir dia menyaksikan keributan Jyuto dan Samatoki sampai hampir mengeluarkan Hypnosis Mic masing-masing.

Melihat anggota terakhir mereka menengahi, Samatoki maupun Jyuto pun tak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Jyuto mematikan rokok yang tadi dihisapnya pada asbak.

"Kita ke ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan _battle _selanjutnya," ucap Samatoki, mengalihkan topik. Dan hanya disambut oleh gumaman setuju dari Jyuto dan sebuah kata "baik" dari Rio.

Setelah kejadian ini, Jyuto pun bersumpah, tidak akan sembarang mengambil rokok milik Samatoki (kecuali lelaki yakuza tersebut menawarinya).

:::::::

Samatoki : Bagi api, dong.

Jyuto : (merogoh saku untuk mengambil pemantik)

Samatoki : (nyosor ke rokok Jyuto)

::::::::

Lagi pengen buat fanfic Hypmic, mereka terlalu banyak memberikan _HINT_! QwQ

Terima kasih telah membaca! :D

#AMEUMA


	2. Omong Kosong

HipuMai pair drabble by AMEUMA

"Omong Kosong"

Hypnosis Mic © Evil Line (dinaungi oleh King Record), Idea Factory, Otomate

Pre : Samatoki selalu, selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan bocah Ikebukuro itu pada adiknya. Mewanti-wanti agar adiknya tak ter_pincut _lelaki _otaku _tersebut. Tapi Nemu punya pemikiran sendiri dari _paranoia _kakaknya itu.

:::::::

Setelah kasus penculikan adiknya, Samatoki bersumpah, dia akan pindah pada tempat yang lebih aman dan merekrut banyak anggota baru, demi keselamatan jiwa adiknya—dan kedamaian hatinya. Dan sumpahnya itu pun terwujud, tak pakai lama, dibayar tunai.

Hari ini, Nemu membiasakan diri di rumah barunya tersebut. Membuat dirinya nyaman, seolah kasus penculikan itu telah hilang dari pikirannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat makan siang untuk kakaknya—yang tak kunjung pulang juga semenjak kemarin.

Pucuk dirindu, ulam pun tiba. Lelaki dengan MC Name Mr. Hc tersebut pun pulang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Nemu menyambut kakaknya.

"Onii-san, selamat datang," ucap Nemu, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sekat dapur.

"Ouh, Nemu. Aku pulang," balas Samatoki. Ia pun menghampiri adik perempuannya tersebut. Dan mengelus surai senada helai rambutnya.

"Ada kerjaan?" tanya Nemu.

"Sedang membentuk tim _rap_," jawab Samatoki.

"Dengan lelaki bersurai hitam itu?" Nemu kembali bertanya.

Samatoki yang air mukanya sudah terlihat lelah, tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya dan menatap _imouto_nya tersebut.

"Kau JANGAN suka padanya!" Samatoki menggenggam bahu adiknya tersebut.

"Eh?" Nemu mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna maksud kakaknya yang kelewat _overprotective _tersebut.

"Jangan suka sama bocah itu, dia tidak terpelajar, suka tawuran, mudah kesulut emosi, sok jagoan! Pokoknya jangan sampai!"

Nemu masih tidak mengerti.

"Lelaki bermarga Yamada itu tidak cocok untukmu! Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk pacaran! Pokoknya jangan sama dia!" Samatoki terus berceloteh.

"Eh? Eh? Tunggu, tunggu dulu, _oniisan_,"

Samatoki menatap Nemu yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa jangan? Dia sayang adik-adiknya juga kan?—seperti _oniisan_."

"TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK, TETAP TIDAK!"

"Walaupun dia seumuran denganmu, dia bocah _otaku_, bisa diindikasi memiliki _chuunibyo_, dari semua minuman, _cola _prioritas utamanya. Kadang dia suka _barbar_ dan sok keren. Kamu akan capek berpacaran dengan bocah seperti itu," Samatoki mengakhiri ucapannya ditambah dengan gelengan yang cukup masif.

"Ah," sekarang Nemu mengerti kakaknya kenapa.

Ia pun menepuk pundak kakaknya dan tersenyum.

"Tenang, _kak_. Aku tidak akan _merebut_ dia kok."

Sekarang giliran Samatoki yang mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya, waktunya aku buat makan siang, kakak mau makan apa?"

Perlu waktu cukup lama bagi Samatoki mengartikan perkataan adiknya. Setelah mengerti maksudnya, wajahnya pun memerah dan diiringi dengan teriakan, "AKU TIDAK _SUKA_ DENGAN BOCAH ITU!"

Nemu menutup kupingnya dan sedikit menahan senyum gemasnya.

_Kakakku tsundere_.

:::::::::

Samatoki ke Ichiro : JANGAN SUKA SAMA ADIKKU! AKU GAK MAU KAMU PUNYA HUBUNGAN (SPESIAL) DENGAN NEMU!

Also Samatoki : NAPA GAK SAMA GUE AJA SIH BOCAH!

::::::::

Yaudah sih bang Sam, jangan ngegas :"(

#AMEUMA


End file.
